Malleus Maleficarum
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Lune é um servo de Thanatos, o deus da morte. Sua função é oferecer aquela segunda chance que poucos tem após a morte. Seu preço são almas. Fic escrita em resposta ao Desafio do Festival Halloween do grupo Saint Seiya Fic-writers no facebook.
1. Capítulo 1: Mestre das Marionetes

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem. Fic escrita sem fins lucrativos como resposta ao Desafio Halloween do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwritters no facebook.

* * *

**-MALLEUS MALEFICARUM-**

**-By Darkest Ikarus-**

**Capítulo 1: O Mestre das Marionetes**

**Trilha sonora: Metallica - Master of Puppets**

* * *

Eu sou Lune, servo de Thanatos, o deus da morte. Há muito tempo observo o mundo e registro a história dos mortais. Vago pela terra, atraído pela morte, procurando aqueles que morreram, mas estão presos a assuntos inacabados.

Minha função é conceder-lhes os métodos para cumprirem seus propósitos e alcançarem o descanso eterno.

Contudo, minha graça só estendida aqueles que eu considero interessantes o bastante para recebê-la. E poucos homens me intrigaram tanto quanto o Barão Minos Lancaster. Por isso, decidi contar sua história.

Era 25 de Março de 1790, no pequeno Condado de Misty Hollow, Nova York. Esta pequena cidade foi apagada da história, devido a série de casos de envolvimento com bruxaria. Um destes casos, foi o do Conde Minos Lancaster.

Promissor e bem apessoado, Minos Lancaster era o mais rico e influente detentor de terras da cidade. Possuía uma propriedade em Oakwoods, em meio a floresta. Vivia em isolamento. A família consistia apenas de pai e mãe, que faleceram quando o jovem tinha apenas 5 anos. A causa da morte nunca foi identificada , visto que eram jovens e aparentemente saudáveis. Mas os rumores diziam que eles morreram em sua cama. Os criados encontraram-nos mortos no leito.

Devido a esta misteriosa morte, rumores de bruxaria começaram a serem sussurrados dentre os habitantes do vilarejo e Minos cresceu sozinho numa imensa casa vazia, tendo apenas marionetes como amigos ou familiares.

O fiel mordomo dos Lancaster, um escravo velho que serviu a família por muitos anos, foi encarregado, segundo testamento o responsável pela fortuna e custódia do menino, até o dia em que atingisse a maioridade.

O escravo conhecia a arte de talhar madeira e com isso, presenteou o menino com muitas marionetes e ensinou-o a manipulá-las. Por 15 anos, o menino cresceu, brincando com suas marionetes, encenando verdadeiras peças teatrais.

E a medida em que crescia, o mordomo se preocupava com o menino que não tinha nada além de bonecos de madeira como companhia. Foi nas proximidades do aniversário de 20 anos do menino que o mordomo sugeriu que ele desse uma festa de aniversário. Afinal, já era um adulto e poderia conhecer uma bela moça para se casar. Rico como era, qualquer moça adoraria ter o Barão de Lancaster como marido.

Minos prontamente aceitou, pois passara tempo demais sozinho dentro daquele casarão e sentia a falta do toque humano. Assim, organizou sua festa de aniversário, convidando todos os moradores mais ricos da região. Ofereceu-lhes un suntuoso jantar e finalmente apresentou-se formalmente a sociedade da pequena cidade.

Contudo, os convidados compareceram com receio do jovem Minos. Isolado como vivia, Minos não estava ciente da fofoca que corria em seu nome. Rumores sobre a bruxaria que matou seus pais e que provavelmente ele ou mordomo praticaram.

Afinal, um escravo ser privilegiado de um testamento do Barão Lancaster, tão rico? Quem daria tal honra a um escravo? Um escravo não deveria ser detentor de tamanha riqueza. E nem mesmo um jovem bruxo que provavelmente perdeu a sanidade.

Foi nessa data em que os Graad, família também rica e influente de Misty Hollow decidiu tramar contra o jovem barão. Durante o brinde de seu jantar de aniversário.

- Estimados convidados... - Disse Minos cerimonialmente. - De coração os agradeço por terem aceitado meu convite. As portas de Oakswood se abrem para vocês.

O fazendeiro Baltus Von Graad se ergueu da cadeira, levantando sua taça.

- Eu lhe desejo muitas felicidades, meu jovem. E me alegro em saber que considera minha filha, Saori uma moça digna de se casar com você.

- É uma moça de beleza sem igual e de família distinta. A honra de saber que ela aceita minha ofera é toda minha.

- Saúde! - Disseram todos ao fim do brinde.

Passaram-se meses até que o casamento arranjado se concretizou e Saori Graad mudou-se para o imenso casarão e Minos aparentemente tornou-se feliz. A esposa não negava satisfazer seus prazeres, sempre disposta a agradá-lo.

Pelo menos por dois meses, quando os Graad deram início ao seu plano. Saori convidou a família para jantar. Tudo transcorria bem durante o jantar, até que Minos bebeu da taça de vinho e sentiu uma queimação no estômago. O vinho estava envenenado. Aos poucos sentiu a vida deixando seu corpo e o coração acelerando até parar de bater.

- O que fizeram? - Gritou o mordomo indignado. - Estão loucos?

- Estamos apenas vingando a morte dos Lancaster, bruxo.

- Do que está falando, mulher?

- Mais respeito comigo, a baronesa! Sei muito bem que em conluio com meu marido, você tramou o assassinato dos Lancaster para obter controle sobre estas terras. Mas agora, elas pertencem a mim.

- Isso é calúnia!

- Cale-se! Terá o destino que um servo de satã, merece! A forca!

Arrastaram o mordomo para fora do casarão, amarrado e surrado e passaram o laço em seu pescoço.

- Algo a dizer antes de conhecer o inferno?

- Apenas isso: O mestre Minos voltará! Vocês conhecerão o inferno de verdade!

- Blasfêmo! Matem-no!

- A alma do Senhor Minos não encontrará descanso até ter sua vingança!

- Chega das suas maledicencias, seu feiticeiro profano! Morra!

* * *

_**End of passion play, crumbling away**_

_**I'm your source of self-destruction**_

_**Veins that pump with fear,**_

_**Sucking darkest clear**_

_**Leading on your deaths' construction**_

* * *

O mordomo morreu, dependurado do galho de uma árvore por uma corda no pescoço. Seu corpo foi largado em meio a floresta, dependurado. Minos foi enterrado no mausoléu da família, no cemitério e Saori Graad tomou posse de suas terras e propriedades.

E Saori se aproveitou muito bem delas. Só não contava com a minha participação nesta história. Na manhã seguinte, livrei-me daquele laço no pescoço e assumi a minha forma original.

Na manhã seguinte, livrei-me daquele. Aproximei-me do mausoléu e adentrei-o, chamando a alma de Minos até mim.

- Quem é você? - Ele perguntou.

- Eu sou conhecido apenas por Lune. E tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer.

- Que tipo de proposta?

- De alcansar seu merecido descanso.

- Você me daria os meios para tal?

- Sim.

* * *

_**Taste me and you will see**_

_**More is all you need**_

_**You're dedicated to**_

_**How i'm killing you**_

_**Come crawling faster**_

_**Obey your master**_

_**Your life burns faster**_

_**Obey your master**_

_**Master**_

* * *

Retirei de meus mantos negros um papel. Um contrato. Minos teria sua vingança em troca de conceder sua alma a Thanatos. Descansaria no reino de Thanatos pra todo sempre. Entreguei-lhe a pena e ele assinou o contrato com seu próprio sangue.

- Vá e aproveite sua vingança. - Eu disse a ele, enrolando o pergaminho e guardando-o em minhas vestes. - Volte para sua casa... E procure no sótão por suas marionetes.

Naquele dia, um dos servos de Saori Graad adentrou o casarão, amedrontado, informando do desaparecimento do mordomo.

- O que me importa se o maldito desapareceu? De certo deve ter tido até mesmo o corpo levado para o inferno, aquele bruxo profano.

- Mas minha senhora... Se é mesmo um bruxo, o corpo deve ser queimado.

- Não me aborreça com esses problemas. Este assunto está encerrado. Vá cuidar de suas tarefas.

- Como desejar, baronesa.

- E leve estes brinquedos ridículos pra fora, consigo! Queime-os todos! No mínimo devem ser objetos de feitiçaria daquele escravo ou de meu falecido marido.

Eram as marionetes de Minos. Foram todas queimadas. As únicas companhias que ele teve na infância.

Os termos de minha proposta eram bem simples. Cada uma feita sob a imagem e semelhança de um conspirador que o traiu. Cada membro da família Graad que participou de seu assassinato deveria morrer.

Minos entrou em sua casa, sem que ninguém fosse capaz de vê-lo. Afinal, estava morto. Chegou ao sótão, como eu havia lhe informado e encontrou em seu interior um pequeno palco. Sobre os palcos, estavam as marionetes que lhe presenteei. Uma pra cada membro da família Graad.

* * *

_**Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings**_

_**Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams**_

_**Blinded by me, you can't see a thing**_

_**Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream**_

_**Master**_

_**Master**_

_**Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream**_

_**Master**_

_**Master**_

* * *

Minos começou por Jabu, primo de Saori e que a mando da mesma, envenenou o vinho que o matou. Minos olhou para a marionete e notava a semelhança incrível com o jovem. Manipulando os fios, fez a marionete se mover sobre o palco.

Jabu acordou naquele dia, espreguiçou-se e vestiu-se. Levantou-se da cama e puxou uma caixa de debaixo da mesma. Não entendia por que, mas sentia uma imensa angustia no peito.

Jabu sempre tivera um desejo imenso por Saori, mas por serem parentes nunca teve coragem de dizer nada. Imaginou que realizando todas as vontades da prima, principalmente a de matar seu marido, ela notaria seus verdadeiros sentimentos e se aproximasse dele. Manteriam o relacionamento em segredo, claro. Mas se ao menos partisse dela, ele não sentiria-se tão sujo.

Mas naquela manhã, Jabu deu-se conta, de que por mais que satisfizesse as vontades da prima, jamais a teria. Mesmo agora, que era viúva graças a ele, Saori o tratava apenas como um serviçal e não podia mais viver com aquilo.

Abriu a caixa e dentro, encontrou um pequeno frasco. O frasco com o veneno que colocou no vinho de Minos. Chorando, desesperado, correu até o vilarejo e gritando para que todos ouvissem, ele confessou seu desjo por Saori.

- Sou um monstro por desejar Saori Graad! - Ele disse em alto e bom som para todos ouvirem. - E a encontrarei no inferno, minha prima assassina!

De um único gole, bebeu todo o conteúdo do frasco e morreu diante dos olhos de todos os habitantes. Principalmente o fazendeiro Baltus Von Graad, que não acreditava nos próprios olhos. A família compareceu ao velório e ao enterro do jovem Jabu, que tão novo, cometera o pecado do suicídio.

- A família está amaldiçoada. - Disse um dos presentes, sussurrando. - Tirar a própria vida é um pecado sem perdão. Sua alma está condenada...

* * *

_**Needlework the way, never you betray**_

_**Line of death becoming clearer**_

_**Pain monopoly, ritual misery**_

_**Chop your breakfast on a mirror**_

_**Taste me and you will see**_

_**More is all you need**_

_**You're dedicated to**_

_**How I'm killing you**_

* * *

Contudo, Saori não se preocupava. Jabu era só uma ferramenta útil da qual não mais precisaria. Nem se importava com os rumores de haver algum relacionamento incestuoso entre ela e o primo. Apenas negava qualquer envolvimento. Afinal, nunca houvera mesmo. Novamente, Jabu era apenas uma ferramenta.

Saori voltou para o casarão e dirigiu-se a seu quarto. Ao adentrá-lo, encontrou a marionete de Jabu sobre a cama. Nas mãos da marionetes, havia um pequeno frasco de veneno. Indignada, ela pegou o boneco e saiu gritando pela casa.

- De quem é esta coisa? Qual de vocês, malditos escravos, colocou esta abominação em minha cama? Acham-se engraçados? Meu primo acabou de ser enterrado e vocês ousam brincar com a morte dele?

Os criados da casa olhavam para ela, apavorados.

- A quem pertence esta maldita coisa?

- Não fomos nós, senhora! Ninguém entrou em seu quarto!

A mulher jogou o brinquedo no criado.

- Eu lhe ordenei que queimasse todas estas porcarias!

- Mas eu queimei, senhora! Não sobrou nenhum... Eu nunca vi este antes.

- Não minta pra mim! Queime essa coisa ou se arrependerá!

O criado obedeceu. Levou a marionete para fora e ateou fogo na mesma.

A próxima vítima deveria ser a mãe de Saori. Cordelia Graad. Foi a que arquitetou o casamento entre Minos e Saori. Ela deveria ser a próxima a morrer. Os dias se passaram, sem que voltassem a tocar no assunto de Jabu.

Minos fez a marionete da madame se mover pelo pequeno palco.

- Arruinarei mais do que suas vidas... Arruinarei todo o nome de sua família!

* * *

_**Come crawling faster**_

_**Obey your master**_

_**Your life burns faster**_

_**Obey your master**_

_**Master**_

_**Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings**_

_**Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams**_

_**Blinded by me, you can't see a thing**_

_**Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream**_

_**Master**_

_**Master**_

_**Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream**_

_**Master**_

_**Master**_

* * *

Naquela noite, Cordelia aproveitou-se da bebedeira do marido para sair de casa. Caminhou discretamente até o celeiro, onde encontrou-se com o tabelião Julian Solo, quem redigiu o testamento de Minos e fechou os olhos para os dois assassinatos ocorridos. Sua participação neste plano estava bem claro. A esposa do fazendeiro Baltus estava pagando por seu silêncio numa moeda diferente.

Entregaram-se ao desejo ali mesmo. Momento apropriado para que Minos estreasse a marionete do fazendeiro Baltus.

O fazendeiro adentrou o celeiro, pegando os dois no ato. Levou a mão a um ancinho e com a ferramenta matou os dois, ignorando os apelos da mulher. Naquela noite, para o desespero de Saori, encontrou mais duas marionetes sobre sua cama. Identicas a sua mãe e ao tabelião solo.

As marionetes tinham um pequeno ancinho fincadas no peito.

* * *

_**Master**_

_**Master**_

_**Master**_

_**Master**_

* * *

Saori fica apreensiva, manda que as marionetes sejam queimadas e ordena que o escravo seja chicoteado. Momentos mais tarde, Saori foi notificada da morte de sua mãe, pega em adultério com o tabelião solo. Assassinados por seus pais.

E o fazendeiro Baltus obviamente não poderia viver com a vergonha. Ou pelo menos, assim, Minos determinava.

- É hora de Baltus Von Graad se ver livre de seu sofrimento! Ahahahaha!

* * *

_**Master, master,**_

_**Where's the dreams that I've been after?**_

_**Master, master,**_

_**You promised only lies**_

_**Laughter, laughter,**_

_**All I hear and see is laughter**_

_**Laughter, laughter,**_

_**Laughing at my cries**_

_**Fixe me!**_

* * *

Manipulando os fios da marionete, Minos controlou o destino do fazendeiro Baltus e assinou sua sentença. No mesmo celeiro onde encontrou sua esposa em adultério, ele amarrou a corda no pescoço e se matou. E Saori encontrou sobre sua cama a marionete do pai, com uma corda no pescoço.

Novamente, ela gritou indignada, ordenando que a marionete fosse queimada e que o responsável fosse encontrado. Mas por mais que os criados fossem punidos, ninguém se responsabilizava.

- Ah, Saori! Seus gritos de desespero são música para os meus ouvidos... Agora, só falta o ato final...

* * *

_**Hell is worth all that,**_

_**Natural habitat**_

_**Just a rhyme without a reason**_

_**Neverending maze,**_

_**Drift on numbered days**_

_**Now your life is out of season**_

* * *

No palco de Minos, várias marionetes se avolumavam em volta da maquete da casa. Saori estava sentada a mesa, esperando pelo jantar, quando um dos criados serve a comida. Ele olhava para Saori de forma injetada, como se o ódio que sentisse pela mulher fosse transparente.

- O que está olhando? - perguntou ela.

- A senhora vai abandonar esta casa?

- Está louco? E por que eu faria isso? É a minha casa!

- A senhora roubou a casa. Matou o mestre.

- Escravo abusado! Como se atreve? Devia mandar chicoteá-lo de novo! Agora, afaste-se de mim! Quase perco o apetite olhando pra você!

- A senhora não vai mais nos machucar.

A colher parou na metade do caminho até a boca. Saori o voltou-se para o impertinente.

- O que disse? Insolente! Vou mandar matá-lo!

* * *

_**I will ocupy**_

_**I will help you die**_

_**I will run though you**_

_**Now i rule you too**_

* * *

Mais e mais escravos invadiam a casa como zumbis, com ancinhos e foices, facas e outros instrumentos nas mãos. Saori se levanta, assustada e indignada com a invasão.

- O que estão fazendo?

A senhora amaldiçoou essa casa...

- E não vai mais machucar ninguém!

Um dos criados a esfaqueia no estômago. Saori grita e leva a mão ao ventre, sentindo o sangue quente e vermelho verter.

- Está louco? O que está fazendo?

Ela leva outra facada. E é estapeada. Os escravos a puxam pelos braços e a seguram para que os outros a esfaqueiem mais.

- Parem! Eu vou... Matar a todos! Vou castigar... Todos vocês!

* * *

_**Come crawling faster**_

_**Obey your master**_

_**Your life burns faster**_

_**Obey your master**_

_**Master**_

_**Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings**_

_**Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams**_

_**Blinded by me, you can't see a thing**_

_**Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream**_

_**Master**_

_**Master**_

_**Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream**_

_**Master**_

_**Master**_

* * *

Por um momento, Saori pensa ter visto um homem de longos cabelos brancos movendo marionetes sobre a mesa, em meio aos escravos revoltados que quebravam tudo e ateavam fogo nos móveis. Caída ali em uma poça de sangue, com a visão cada vez mais turva, ela arregala os olhos quando o homem que vira, tão similar ao seu falecido marido, entrega-lhe uma marionete nos braços. Uma marionete idêntica a ela. Os escravos fugiram. Os moradores do vilarejo encontraram a casa completamente queimada no dia seguinte. Em meio aos escrombos, junto a um corpo queimado, estava uma marionete, quase intacta. Não havia se queimado tanto apesar de que o corpo, provavelmente de Saori Graad estava completamente carbonizado.

Os cidadãos de Misty Hollow se afastaram pra sempre das terras do Barão Minos, condenando-as como amaldiçoadas e seguiram suas vidas.

Hoje, Minos, o Mestre das Marionetes descansa no reino de Thanatos. E eu, Lune, servo do deus da morte, prossigo em minha jornada, procurando novas almas para meu mestre.

Adeus mortais...

* * *

_**Ha ha ha**_

_**Ha ha ha**_

_**Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**_

Continua...

* * *

_**Notas do autor:** _

- Minha ideia para o Desafio Halloween foi escrever fics baseadas em músicas de Heavy Metal. E por fim, eu transformei em song-fic. Essa primeira, com o Minos foi baseada em Master of Puppets do Metallica. Sou um lixo pra escrever song-fic, então, apenas relevem a tosqueira.

- Misty Hollow, Oakwoods são nomes que eu inventei. Nem sei se existe ou não, mas me baseei em Sleepy Hollow, onde se passa a história do filme Lenda do Cavaleiro sem-cabeça.

- 25 de Março é a data de aniversário de Minos. Só usei essa data because of reasons (Thanks pelo termo, Lune-sensei).

- _Malleus Maleficarum_ (Martelo das bruxas) é o nome de um livro que os juízes da época da Caça às Bruxas consultavam para identificar e torturar mulheres acusadas de bruxaria.

- Tenho quase certeza de que alguém mais informado vai encontrar alguma imprecisão histórica ou cultural na fic, mas relevem pelo bem da história.

- Enfim. Esta é minha história. Não sei se ficou muito boa, mas foi uma estalo que me deu. Acho que pra quem não fazia ideia do que ia escrever, ficou bom.

- Datas dos próximos capítulos: 24/10/2013 e 31/10/2013

_Anyway... Beijos e abraços do Ikarus._

_Darkest Ikarus, signing off..._


	2. Capítulo 2: Uivo pra lua

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem. Fic escrita sem fins lucrativos como resposta ao Desafio Halloween do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwritters no facebook.

* * *

**-MALLEUS MALEFICARUM-**

**-By Darkest Ikarus-**

**Capítulo 2: Uivo para a lua**

**Trilha sonora: Ozzy Osbourne - Bark at the Moon**

* * *

Eu sou Lune, servo de Thanatos, o Deus da Morte. Há muito tempo observo o mundo e registro a história dos mortais. Vago pela terra atraído pela morte, procurando aqueles que morreram, mas estão presos a assuntos inacabados.

Minha função é conceder-lhes os métodos para cumprirem seus propósitos e alcançarem o descanso eterno.

Contudo, minha graça só é estendida aqueles que eu considero interessantes o bastante para recebê-la.

1852. O Condado de Yorkshire, Inglaterra. Aqui, muitos casos de bruxaria foram registrados. Um me intrigou mais do que os outros. Este não foi um caso de humanos ridículos brincando com as forças das trevas, realizando rituais que não agradam nada ao Deus da Morte ou ao demônio que tanto adoram.

Esta é a história de Pandora e Radamanthys Blackwood. Pela primeira vez, concedi minha graça a uma pessoa que não estava morta. A jovem Pandora. Mas para se entender a história de Pandora, primeiro, devo contar a história de Radamanthys.

Radamanthys era um jovem de bom nascimento, que vivia em no condado de Yorkshire. Um pouco afotunado nobre, que durante suas cavalgadas pelo campo, acabou sendo atacado por um lobo. Este, contudo, não era um lobo qualquer. Era um dos lobos de meu senhor Thanatos, que ocasionalmente escapa do reino da morte para caçar no mundo dos vivos.

Eu fui encarregado de recapturá-lo. No entanto, quando o encontrei, o desastre já tinha acontecido. Este jovem Radamanthys já havia sido mordido pelo lobo. E um mortal que é mordido pelo lobo de meu senhor, inevitavelmente, acabará amaldiçoado.

Bom senso dita que nestes casos, eu devo matar este humano. Contudo, eu me dou, às vezes, a liberdade de desfrutar de um certo grau de divertimento. Deixei-me levar pela curiosidade e decidi ver até onde este incidente chegaria.

Apenas aprisionei de novo o bichinho de estimação de meu senhor e observei este Radamanthys. Era um jovem que tinha tudo que qualquer pessoa poderia querer. Inclusive, uma pequena filha. A jovem e bela Pandora. Tinha apenas oito aninhos na época e já havia perdido a mãe quando nasceu.

Passou a noite ao lado do pai, temendo pelo pior, imaginando que ele acabaria morto. Contudo, encontrou-o miraculosamente bem no dia seguinte. Como se no dia anterior, não houvesse sido mordido por um lobo infernal.

Mas é claro. A maldição funciona desta forma. Disfarcei-me de médico e observei-o, para me certificar de que não morreria. Afinal, poucos suportam o veneno. E Radamanthys não me decepcionou.

Confesso que já estava ansioso para vê-lo em ação. Mas faltavam duas semanas para a lua-cheia, então, eu teria de ser paciente.

Eu esperei pela lua-cheia. Adentrei o quarto de Radamanthys durante a noite, vendo-o se contorcer de dor e suar frio devido a dor insuportável de se transformar pela primeira vez. Eu vi com meus próprios olhos, pela primeira vez, o efeito da maldição e foi maravilhoso. Radamanthys transformou-se num lobo bem diante de meus olhos.

Magnífico. Saiu pela janela e correu para a cidade. Na primeira vez, a fome fala alto. É exigente. Os instintos dominam completamente.

Farejou o ar. Havia cheiro de carne no ar. Misturada a álcool. Um pobre afortunado, embriagado e buscando o caminho de casa pagaria por sua imprecaução. Radamanthys atacou-o mais rápido do que ele foi capaz de perceber, seus dentes rasgando a carne e fazendo o sangue inundar sua boca, enquanto as garras dilaceraram o pobre homem.

A besta precisa se alimentar e quando satisfeita, volta a dormir. Radamanthys não contava, contudo que sua filha tinha ouvido seus gritos e grunhidos durante a transformação. Pandora o viu pular pela janela, como uma criatura inumana e correr para a floresta. Ficou acordada, caminhando pela floresta, até ver o monstro novamente, andando e cambaleando entre as árvores, com a boca suja de sangue.

Caiu, fraco e exaurido pela maldição, aos pés da filha. Ela olhava com ternura e compaixão, chorando e pedindo perdão a Deus pelo que havia acabado de fazer.

- Não chore, papai...

- Eu sou um monstro, minha filha... Eu sou maldito...

- Não. Você é meu pai.

- Me matarão. Se descobrirem, as pessoas da cidade me matarão...

- Não. Eu não vou perder meu papai... Se descobrirem... Eles morrerão... Não vou perder você como perdi a mamãe, papai...

Assustado com a determinação da criança, Radamanthys carregou-a pra casa. A cada lua cheia pelos próximos 3 meses, uma vítima aparecia morta nos arredores da cidade.

* * *

O mistério já chamava a atenção da comunidade e da polícia. Chamou a atenção também de um homem chamado Shura Sparda. O Espanhol. Famoso caçador de monstros e criaturas sobrenaturais. Shura chegou ao condado, encontrando-o como uma cidade fantasma. Todos seus habitantes amedrontados dentro de suas casas, aguardando a noite de lua-cheia.

Dois dias se passaram e Shura instruiu os habitantes da cidade a se esconderem em suas casas. Ele seria a isca para atrair o monstro. E naquela noite de lua cheia, como todas as outras, Radamanthys saiu de sua casa, como um lobo faminto em busca de sua presa. Encontrou Shura no meio da floresta, perambulando a sua procura.

Shura ouviu o baixo rosnado de Radamanthys e sacou a lâmina de sua bengala. Uma lâmina de prata.

- Sei que está aí, monstro. Saia. Revele-se.

Rosnando, Radamanthys saltou dentre as árvores atacando Shura. O caçador aproveitou o impulso de Radamanthys para erguer a lâmina e golpeá-lo, bem no peito. Diante de seus olhos, o lobo transformava-se novamente em homem e Shura encarava estarrecido, Radamanthys morrendo.

Próximo dali, estava a filha de Radamanthys, Pandora, de olhos esbugalhados, vendo o corpo do pai imóvel. Admito que senti um pouco de pena por não poder ver até onde a alma deste homem cairia.

Shura levantou-se e aproximou-se da criança. Sabia muito bem que ela era filha de Lorde Radamanthys. Quem não sabia?

- Sinto muito, querida. Foi melhor assim.

A menina não respondeu. Ficou em estado catatônico. Não teria mais ninguém em sua vida. Perdera a mãe quando nasceu e agora o pai. Assassinado por um caçador de monstros e fama. Não vi mais Pandora por muitos anos. Soube que Shura a adotou. Talvez por sentir-se culpado por tirar-lhe o pai, ele tentou ser um pai pra ela.

* * *

Certa vez, parecendo como se fosse obra do destino, meu caminho me trouxe de volta a Yorkshire. Pandora voltara a visitar a cidade. Ela ainda não falava, mas visitava sempre a tumba do pai. Depositando-lhe flores.

Vi nisto uma oportunidade única de me divertir um pouco mais com Radamanthys. Aproximei-me de Pandora, como o médico que ela conhecia.

- Senhorita Pandora. Meus pêsames. Conheci seu pai.

Ela obviamente não me respondeu.

- Foi uma pena que ele tenha falecido tão jovem. Uma pena que tenha sido morto.

Ela sequer me olhou. Depois de fazer sua silenciosa oração, levantou-se e fez uma rápida mesura. Eu tinha de fazer algo rápido ou a perderia.

- Suponho que gostaria de vê-lo mais uma vez.

A jovem, agora de 15 anos, parou e me observou.

- Eu sou capaz de lhe conceder este desejo, senhorita Pandora. Gostaria?

A menina arregalou os olhos, pensando que eu seria louco. Podia ver que ela queria chorar. Não perdi tempo e mostrei meu contrato. Era um trato pouco ortodoxo, mas seria uma boa oportunidade de conseguir uma alma para Thanatos, antes mesmo de morta.

- Só precisa assinar aqui, senhorita Pandora... E terá a chance de ver seu pai mais uma vez...

Relutante ela observou o papel, onde estavam todos os termos do contrato.

- Só preciso de duas coisas de você... Uma gota de sangue para a assinatura...

Ela me olhou como se perguntasse: E a outra?

- E ouvir novamente sua voz...

Tomei sua mão nas minhas e piquei-lhe o dedo com a pena. Entreguei a mesma a ela para que assinasse o papel. Ela o fez sem relutar.

- Obrigada...

Ouvir novamente aquela voz me fez sorrir.

- Muito bem... Hoje é noite de lua cheia, não é? A mesma data em que seu pai faleceu... Tão conveniente... Encontre-me aqui novamente. À meia-noite.

* * *

Na floresta, durante a noite, eu esperava ao lado do túmulo. Ela se aproximou de mim, ajoelhou-se diante de mim, como se eu fosse uma divindade e eu lhe ergui o rosto pelo queixo. Um pentagrama surgiu ao redor do túmulo de seu pai, queimando em fogo vivo.

Sou um tanto teatral nestas horas. Precisa-se fazer ser ouvido.

- Agradecimentos não são necessarios. Chame seu pai, minha querida...

- Papai...

- Mais alto.

- Papai... Levante-se...

- Mais alto! Vamos! Chame sua alma do Mundo dos Mortos!

- Papai! Volte pra mim! Vingue-se daquele que me tirou o senhor!

- Sim! Levante-se! Levante-se mais uma vez, Radamanthys Blackwood!

Uma mão brotou da terra, escavando seu caminho pra fora da tumba. Apenas ossos a princípio, mas aos poucos se refazendo até voltar a ser uma mão humana normal. Aos poucos, Radamanthys se lançava pra fora da terra, seus olhos brilhando de vermelho, como dois rubis, encarando a lua cheia.

- Papai... O senhor veio...

- Sim... Ele veio... Agora ele é todo seu... Diga-lhe o que deseja...

- Eu desejo... Que o senhor vingue sua morte, papai! Mate o home que o tirou de mim!

Naquela noite, os habitantes de Yorkshire sentiram um arrepio percorrendo suas espinhas. Ficaram paralisados por um momento, antes de correrem todos para sua casa. E na hospedaria, Shura Sparda tremeu... Quando ouviu novamente o uivo do Lobisomem!

* * *

_**Screams break the silence  
Waking from the dead of night  
Vengence is boiling  
He's returned to kill the light  
Then when he's found who he's looking for  
Listen in awe and you'll hear him  
Bark at the moon**_

_**Hahahahahahahahaha**_

* * *

Radamanthys correu em sua forma de lobo para o meio da cidade, matando todos em seu caminho. Fazendeiros com ancinhos, homens com tochas, todos tentavam apartar a besta, acabando por serem mortos ou rechaçados como coelhos.

Homens atiravam nele, mas nenhum possuía balas de prata. Shura estava completamente despreparado para enfrentar o lobo. Teria de fugir. Mas não sabia onde estava Pandora. Nem que ela era a responsável pelo retorno da besta furiosa, Radamanthys!

* * *

_**Years spent in torment  
Buried in a nameless grave  
Now he has risen  
Miracles would have to save  
Those that the beast is looking for  
Listen in awe and you'll hear him**_

_**Bark at the moon  
Hey yeah bark at the moon**_

_**They cursed and buried him  
Along with shame  
And thought his timeless soul had gone  
In empty burning hell - unholy one  
But he's returned to prove them wrong, so wrong  
Oh yeah baby**_

* * *

Pandora cantava a canção da morte, ajoelhada diante da cova aberta. A cova que sequer carregava o nome de seu pai. Nem mesmo esta honra Shura lhe dera. Uma lápide. Merecia morrer.

Eu adoro o transe. Quando a pessoa se entrega ao cântico e libera a besta. Pandora gritava na língua da morte: "Mate a todos! Mate a todos!"

Na cidade, Radamanthys continuava sua matança indiscriminada. Homens e mulheres, jovens e velhos, todos eram mortos. Apenas uma coisa poderia aplacar sua sede de vingança. Shura. A morte daquele que lhe matou.

Assim que sentiu o cheiro de Shura na floresta, Radamanthys correu de volta. Shura estava com medo. Estava desarmado. Onde estaria sua bengala, ele se perguntava.

Pandora pega a lâmina da bengala e corta a palma da mão, derramando o sangue sobre o pentagrama em chamas.

- Venha, pai! Venha buscar sua presa! Sua vingança!

Shura chegou a clareira, vendo Pandora entoando os cânticos dentro do pentagrama, invocando o lobisomem para lá. A lâmina bengala estava com ela o tempo todo. Shura tenta tomar a lâmina dela, mas Pandora segurava-a com força. Seus olhos estavam brancos em transe.

Quando Shura arranca a arma da mão da garota, se volta para a floresta, ouvindo o uivo do lobisomem.

* * *

_**Howling in shadows  
Living in a lunar spell  
He finds his heaven  
Spewing from the mouth of hell**_

_**Those that the beast is looking for  
Listen in awe and you'll hear him**_

* * *

Shura olhava de um lado a outro, tentando antecipar de onde o monstro viria, mas tudo que havia ao redor era escuridão. O silêncio era quebrado apenas pelos cânticos de Pandora e os uivos de Radamanthys.

Mas Radamanthys não era mais o mesmo. Ele estava mais implacável. Mais letal. Mais forte. Mais rápido. Mais sanguinário. Mais faminto.

Desta vez, Shura não mataria meu bichinho de estimação. Não desta vez.

* * *

_**Bark at the moon  
Hey yeah  
Bark at the moon**_

* * *

Das sombras, Radamanthys saltou por trás e mordeu o ombro de Shura. Ele gritava, implorava a Pandora que o salvasse. Mas a menina continuava em transe, cantando e oferecendo seu sangue para o feitiço de ressurreição.

Os gritos de Shura se misturavam aos rosnados de Radamanthys, que lhe rasgava as costas com as garras e o pescoço com as presas. Shura se debatia e gritava, tentava lutar, mas já tinha perdido sua lâmina de prata e a luta.

* * *

_**Hey yeah bark at the moon  
Oh oh yeah bark at the moon**_

* * *

Com uma última mordida, o pescoço de Shura foi dilacerado e a cabeça rolou pelo chão. Radamanthys uivou para a lua.

* * *

_**Hey yeah bark at the moon  
Oh oh yeah bark at the moon**_

* * *

Pandora libertou-se do transe e deparou-se com a cabeça de Shura. Lágrimas de alegria escorreram por seu rosto, quando viu o pai em forma humana, de pé diante de si, olhando pra ela. Não se importou em abraçá-lo, nu como estava.

- Senti tanto sua falta, papai...

- E eu a sua, minha filha...

- Poderemos ficar juntos para sempre?

- Sim... Mas não como você imaginaria...

Naquele momento, Radamanthys trocou olhares comigo e eu soube o que ele queria. Duas almas em um único dia. Nada mal.

Pandora voltou a casa do pai, onde cresceu para viver sozinha. As pessoas da vila apenas suspeitavam que seu pai era o responsável pelos incidentes do lobisomem, claro. Ninguém tinha coragem de dizer em voz alta.

Pois quem sequer insinuasse qualquer relação entre eles, poderia receber a visita de um lobo de estimação que rondava a propriedade dos Blackwood.

* * *

_**Hey yeah bark at the moon  
Oh oh yeah bark at the moon**_

Fim...

* * *

_**Reviews!**_

"_Master! Master! Master of Puppets i'm pulling your strings! Twisting your mind, smashing your dreams! Blinded by me you can't see a thing! Just call my name cause I'll hear you scream! Master! Master!"_

Ainda tô no rítimo. Mas simbora! Responder review!

**uma pessoa qualq:** Thanks! XD

**Aredhel Atreides:** Nossa... Quanto Saori Love... 9.9

**Jules Heartilly:** Infelizmente, como eu adoro decepcionar vocês, Jules-sama, o título não tem nada a ver com a Caça às bruxas. Só escolhi por que ficou bad-ass mesmo.

**Krika Haruno:** Minos é tão inocente, né? Só manipula marionetes satânicas e faz pessoas se matarem! ù.u [Apanha]

**Margarida:** Geeeente... O que eu fiz com a Saori pra vocês odiarem tanto a menina? Eu sou inocente... 9.9


	3. Capítulo 3: O vidente

**Disclaymer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem. Fic escrita sem fins lucrativos como resposta ao Desafio Halloween do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwritters no facebook.

* * *

**-MALLEUS MALEFICARUM-**

**-By Darkest Ikarus-**

**Capítulo 3: O vidente**

**Trilha sonora: Iron Maiden - The Clairvoyant**

* * *

Eu sou Lune, servo de Thanatos, o Deus da Morte. Há muito tempo observo o mundo e registro a história dos mortais. Vago pela terra, atraído pela morte, procurando aqueles que morreram, mas estão presos a assuntos inacabados.

Minha função é conceder-lhes os métodos para cumprirem seus propósitos e alcançarem o descanso eterno.

Contudo, minha graça só é estendida àqueles que eu considero interessantes o bastante para recebê-la. Mas hoje, vou contar a história de um que não mereceu o dom que eu concedi.

Uma vez, conheci um jovem vidente, que nasceu com o dom dado por meu senhor Thanatos. Mas como era um humano ingrato, eu decidi puni-lo. Sua mãe, ao morrer, fez um acordo comigo, para que seu filho recebesse o dom da clarividência para que não cometesse os mesmos erros que ela. Mas Alone detestava seu dom. Ele podia ver o futuro. A princípio, apenas a morte das pessoas. E ele teria aprendido a controlar este dom e se tornado um poderoso vidente no futuro. Mas foi fraco e covarde. Indigno do presente que lhe dei. E por isso, ele ia sofrer.

Observei-o em seu quarto, chorando e implorando para as visões desaparecerem. Vendo sombras na parede e se contorcendo como um verme, de tanto medo. Garoto tolo e fraco!

* * *

**_Feel the sweat break on my brow  
Is it me or is it shadows that are  
Dancing on the walls.  
Is this a dream or is it now  
Is this a vision or normality I see  
Before my eyes._**

* * *

- Vão embora... Vão embora... Alguém faça as visões pararem... Por que, mãe? Por que você fez isso?

Do canto do quarto, Alone olha para a fotografia da mãe sobre o criado, amaldiçoando o que ela fez por ele. A mãe vendeu a alma a Thanatos pra esse vermezinho obter o poder máximo e o que ele faz? Chora! Se lamenta!

Agora que encontrou o diário da mãe, vai fazer o que? Amaldiçoá-la também? Ridículo.

- Eu não quero mais! Não quero mais! Eu vejo pessoas morrendo o tempo todo. Eu não quero mais ver pessoas morrendo... Por que tenho de vê-las morrer se não posso ajudá-las?

Tolo. A morte sorri para todos de uma forma diferente. Não está nas mãos dos homens mudar o destino. Tente evitar a morte de uma pessoa e será inútil. Ela apenas morrerá de outra forma. Uma forma, talvez, mais dolorosa e sofrida. Você é o único que pode mudar seu destino, pois meu senhor lhe deu este poder e você vai abrir mão dele? Idiota!

* * *

**_I wonder why, I wonder how  
That it seems that the power is getting stronger  
Every day  
I feel a strength an inner fire  
But I'm scared I won't be able to control it anymore_**

* * *

Seu poder está crescendo, Alone. O que vai fazer? Vai ficar chorando como uma criança ou vai abraçar seu destino?

- Estou vendo a morte de todos... Todas as pessoas ao meu redor... Por que tenho de vê-las morrer?

* * *

**_There's a time to live and a time to die  
When it's time to meet the maker  
There's a time to live but isn't it strange  
That as soon as you're born you're dying._**

* * *

É melhor decidir rápido. Pois a sua hora está chegando, pequeno Alone. O relógio do seu fim está correndo. Thanatos julgou-o indigno de aceitar seu dom e está prestes a clamá-lo.

- Quem está aí? Quem está falando?

- Você pode me ouvir? Seu poder é ainda maior do que eu pensava. E você o renega. Por quê?

- Por que eu não quero mais ver morte.

- Tem certeza, Alone?

- Sim. Eu não quero mais ver a morte!

- Que assim seja.

* * *

**_Just by looking through your eyes  
He could see the future penetrating right  
In through you mind  
See the truth and see your lies  
But for all his power couldn't foresee his own demise_**

* * *

Alone correu pra fora de casa, andando pelas ruas escuras, vendo sombras se movendo. Esbarrando nas pessoas e sendo empurrado de volta. A cada pessoa que ele esbarrava, uma nova morte passava diante de seus olhos. Assassinatos, doenças, acidentes, suicídios... Palavras ecoando em sua mente. Palavras de dor, de tristeza, de adeus...

E de repente, tudo parou. Meu senhor Thanatos tirou o poder de Alone. À distância, vi o jovem parado no meio da rua, quando o carro o atropelou. Seu corpo se quebrou e seu sangue se espalhou pelo asfalto.

Uma péssima hora para perder seu poder de vidência. Se ainda o tivesse... Teria mudado seu destino. Mas os humanos nunca aprendem. Eles temem o que não entendem e invés de tentarem entender e ver que não há nada o que temer, eles fogem. Negam. Lutam contra aquilo e morrem.

Adeus, Alone... Quão irônico que este seja seu nome. Pois aqueles que possuem o dom da vidência, passam a vida sozinhos... E morrem sozinhos...

* * *

**_There's a time to live and a time to die  
When it's time to meet the maker  
There's a time to live but isn't it strange  
That as soon as you're born you're dying...  
...and be reborn again?_**

* * *

Contudo, a morte não é seu castigo. Lorde Thanatos decidiu que por renegar sua dádiva, você renascerá novamente. Quando nascer, novamente passará a ver a morte das pessoas, menos a sua própria, até o dia em que ela chegar. E o ciclo se repetirá. Eternamente...

Para que aprenda a não dar as costas ao presente da morte... Para que se lembre de que assim que você nasce, você está morrendo, garotinho...

O fim...

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Aredhel Atreides: **Eu aaaaamo a Saori... 9.9 E Rada x Pandie também... =P

**Krika Haruno:** Bom, o Shura matou. Uma vez. E por isso que ele se deu mal no final. 9.9

**xirinfola:** Você acha que um fã eterno e absoluto die hard core Devil May Cry (a série original, não o reboot) FTW como eu faria uma coisa dessas? Cof Cof... ú.u

Bom. O último capítulo foi curtinho por falta de inspiração mesmo. E eu não sabia realmente qual música usar. Depois, se eu tiver alguma ideia posso aumentar o capítulo fazer a história render mais. Nã sei. Mas enfim... Essa foi a minha proposta para o Desafio Halloween. Espero que tenham gostado. Muito obrigado a quem leu, mandou review e tudo mais.

_Beijos e abraços do Ikarus._

_Darkest Ikarus, signing off..._


End file.
